Hero
by Cyri's Alter Ego
Summary: A short oneshot about Cloudtail's life, up to The Darkest Hour. Based on the quote that Princess made in Fire and Ice; 'Make him a hero, please. Like you.'


**Hey, guys! I was re-reading _Fire and Ice_ and I got to the bit where Princess gave Fireheart Cloudkit, and said 'make him a hero like you'... and this popped into my head. (Yeah, I know, I should be Script Frenzying, or, at the very least, working on _Storm: The Ones They Left Behind_... But it's a work in progress, 'kay?)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors, or Cloudtail. Or Princess or Firewhatsit.**

Hero

_"My housefolk will decide where the rest live. But this is my firstborn and _I_ want to decide his future. Make him a hero, please. Like you."_

_A hero like you._

***

"Where's Cloudkit?"

"Brindleface's kits are missing!"

"They'll freeze to death in this weather!"

"You got it, Cloudkit!"

I know. It was amazing. I caught it. Even in the snow. I think my fur helped me. And the Clan needs fresh-kill. It was good. I'm saving ThunderClan.

...Am I a hero yet, Fireheart?

***

"There's a battle!"

"Who's that cat?"

"Can we go?"

"Let's! Come on!"

We're following them. I'm going to fight real warriors and save ThunderClan again. Then perhaps they'll like me more. 'Specially Bluestar. I like her, but I don't think she likes me... But she will now. I swear it.

...Am I a hero _now_, Fireheart?

***

"We need herbs for the Clan!"

"So many are sick."

Maybe I can help the Clan this way. Those bright red berries look tasty... Will they help us, Cinderpaw?

"Cloudkit! _No_!"

...Am I a hero now, Fireheart?

***

"Stay upwind."

"You won't catch it if you do that."

"Cloudpaw! You have to do _better_!"

I caught it, didn't I? Stupid pidgeon. He doesn't appreciate me. It's good food for the Clan, however I catch it. You don't think so, but I'll ask again nonetheless;

...Am I a hero, Fireheart?

***

"Good kitty. Come here. Nice kitty."

"I don't need to _choose_! I'm just getting food, and that'll leave enough for everyone else!"

"You can't have a paw in both worlds!"

"...Fireheart! Save me!"

I thought it was just food, but I could have been killed... I didn't realise that. Huh. Fireheart could have _told_ me... But I suppose I was a little stubborn. Well. At least he saved me. And _I_ saved Sandstorm from that WindClan apprentice... That could have got me a little more praise than it did. The elders think I've been on some great adventure, but I have to say this;

...Am I a hero _really_, Fireheart?

***

"Cloudpaw!"

"Here's a bite to remember me by, _apprentice_!"

"No!"

"...My warrior name? You _mean_ it?"

They say I fought with the skill of a full warrior. Maybe my kittypet roots have been forgotten. I know that Brightpaw thinks they don't matter... I get a warm feeling, looking at her... But what about Swiftpaw and Longtail?

...Am I a hero now, Fireheart?

***

"_Brightpaw_!"

"What happened to her?"

"Oh my StarClan... Swiftpaw's _dead_!"

"She will be known as Lostface."

That's not fair. Not fair at _all_. What if she lives? I feel so guilty... If I hadn't got a warrior name before them, then maybe... Oh, _Lostface_. You will _always_ be Brightpaw to me.

...Am I a hero yet... Fireheart?

***

"That's good... That's really good..."

"Yeah, you'll definitely be fighting again before long! No cat will dare come near you!"

"...Are you sure I'm not... ugly?"

"I will help you. Forever and always."

It's not _because_ I want to be a hero. It's because I love her. Oh, great StarClan! She needs my _help_!

...But am I a hero, Fireheart?

***

"Change her name. Please."

"I don't understand."

"_Please_!"

"...Brightheart."

It's perfect, Firestar. And I swear by anything, I'll make her a full warrior.

...So am I a hero, then, Firestar?

***

"She's a full warrior now. She can fight."

"_LionClan_!"

"I'll fight him. He's no bigger than an apprentice."

"No cat fights me... and lives."

Except me and my uncle. Although, truthfully, Firestar did save me. I don't know how close I was to death just now... But he attacked me directly. Can he see my kittypet roots even now? ...But I will fight with every mouselength of my being for ThunderClan... and LionClan.

...Am a a hero, Firestar?

"...Yes."

**'Kay, maybe this was a _little_ confusing. But it's basically all the parts in Cloudtail's life, you know. Hope you liked!**


End file.
